Heart of Ice
by WiseTomato
Summary: Hitsugaya and Karin become something more, but what will happen when danger threatens?
1. Ice Knight

**HitsuKarin 1: Ice Knight**

Karin ran down the dimly lit street, her heart thudding in her chest. She'd stood up to schoolyard bullies, stared down patronizing adults and fought Hollows since she was twelve years old, and had always faced any problem head on with a yell. But this was something new, something she wasn't prepared to deal with.

Karin was aware that she had become more attractive over the past four years, but it was only something she noted in passing. Karin was still very much a tomboy at heart, preferring a good game of soccer to mooning over boys like the other silly girls at her high school…except when she thought about that white haired shinigami boy. Karin couldn't imagine liking, no, crushing, on anyone else as badly as she did on him, even though she only saw him once or twice a year at best.

Karin's mind was dragged violently back to the present by a filthy hand pawing her shoulder. She gave a small sob of fright and kicked out viciously behind her and was rewarded by a curse of pain. Karin put on a burst of speed, but she was exhausted and stumbled. Her other pursuer dived and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her limp form off the ground and pinned her against a nearby wall. The man she had kicked staggered up and slapped her across the face. Karin spat in his eye.

"Got some fight left do you, stuck up bitch?" Karin said nothing.

The other man chuckled darkly and started pawing her over. Karin closed her eyes and tried not to think of what was happening.

"Still too good for us? Wish you'd said yes the first time round?" Karin still said nothing. The man pinning her against the wall let go with one hand to undo her top with a grin. Karin took her chance, elbowing him in the nose, breaking it. She lashed out again, but her arm was grabbed by Broken-Nose's accomplice. No longer smiling, Broken-Nose pulled out a switchblade and held it in front of Karin's face.

"If you play this our way, you'll go home tonight, a little sore, but you'll be home. Pull a stunt like that again and you won't be home for a long time, and you'll be a helluva lot sorer."

Karin's heart faltered as she registered what they were saying. As she stammered for an answer, Broken-Nose moved the knife down and started cutting her shirt off, revealing a pair of pale breasts in a lacy red bra. The other man's eyes lit up with lust and he spoke to Broken-Nose.

"Want to see if she wears matching underwear?" Broken-Nose started smiling again.

As he reached for her shorts, Karin's mind stood still. She couldn't accept this was happening to her. She would not accept it. She let loose a scream.

"_Toshiro!"_

Both her attackers paused, looking at each other. Then they started grinning again.

"That your boyfriend, bitch? Think he can save you?" Broken-Nose laughed again. "He can't save you now, even if he was here." Saying that, he reached down, tearing her shorts off in one motion, showing a pair of black boxers. Both 'men' seemed disappointed.

"That's no good…guess we'll have to see what's underneath, ey?" Broken-Nose moved forward again.

Without warning the temperature plummeted. The attackers and Karin's breath started coming in steaming gasps. Karin heard a deathly quiet whisper.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens….HYOURINMARU!!" The last came with a rage filled roar, sounding of avalanches and glaciers.

Something white, something enormous crashed into the two men holding Karin down, throwing them to the ground, leaving them covered in ice. They struggled, and part of the ice shattered, but not enough to let them loose.

A white haired figure landed softly next to Karin, helping her up while keeping his eyes on her attackers.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I-I think so…" Karin stammered a reply. Her eyes seemed to come into focus and she turned on her attackers. With two quick strides she was on them, laying into them with a vengeance. Broken-Nose and his accomplice couldn't do anything but endure, and the ice seemed to shatter in places to make it easier for Karin to reach the more tender areas.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Karin's rescuer put a hand on her shoulder. She cringed away and he removed his hand.

"I think they've had enough now…and it's my turn anyway." The white-haired teen crouched down and started whispering to the two injured men, just loud enough for them to hear. They quickly grew pale, and when he started talking directly to Broken-Nose, he cried out. Finally he stood and looked at Karin. His masked slipped, and his eyes showed concern.

Toshiro

"Karin…are you ok?"

"Toshiro…" Karin started to answer, until she realized she was standing almost naked in the middle of the street in front of the only boy she had ever liked. She blushed crimson, quickly covering herself. Toshiro caught himself staring and offered her his haori, which she wrapped around herself. Toshiro went to put his arm around her, but Karin shrugged away, taking a step back.

Hitsugaya desperately wanted to help her, but he didn't know where to begin. Finally, he spoke. "Karin…I've got to get you home. Do you live near here?"

She nodded and started walking a bit aimlessly. "I live a few blocks over…." She stumbled and leant against the wall.

Hitsugaya strode over to her and bodily picked her up, ignoring her protests. Overriding her objections, he asked brusquely "Which way?" Wordlessly, Karin pointed.

Minutes later, Hitsugaya deposited Karin at her door. She rented an apartment away from her family now, living on her own. She walked into her apartment and headed straight for the shower. Hitsugaya listened until he heard running water, and then sat down on her couch with a sigh. What was he supposed to do now?

Karin

Walking into the shower, Karin neatly folded Toshiro's haori neatly, then stripped what remained of her clothes and turned on the hot water. She sat under the running water, trying to get her head around what had happened to her. When she had screamed Toshiro's name, she had had no idea that he was actually nearby. Hearing him speak the words he did, releasing his zanpuktoh just for her, had brought out feelings in her she didn't know how to describe. But after he had touched her, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, not after having him see her at her most vulnerable. Karin wanted nothing more than to cling to him, but found that she couldn't. Slowly, she dried herself off and redressed, moving back to the living room.

Toshiro & Karin

Karin sat down on the couch next to Toshiro and forced herself to face him.

"I just wanted to thank you, Toshiro..." He looked at her in puzzlement. "For helping me." Karin added.

Toshiro shook his head. "You'll never have to thank me…no matter how many times I have to save you." He winced. "Gods that sounded cheesy."

Karin gave a small laugh, making Toshiro feel better almost immediately. Toshiro started to laugh too, and soon they were rolling around uncontrollably on the couch. When the laughter finally subsided, they were sitting much closer to each other than before.

"Can I ask you something Toshiro?"

"Sure…as long as you answer one of my questions too."

Karin sat up with an outraged look on her face. "That's not fair!"

"How so?"

"Well…I'm not sure, but…humph!" Karin folded her arms and sat back on the couch. Toshiro couldn't help but notice how cute she was with that expression on her face. "Fine, ask your question…"

Toshiro shook his head. "No, no, ladies first." Karin gave him the evil eyes.

"What did you tell those two…men?"

Hitsugaya became serious. "I told them that the ice holding them down would melt eventually, but not before their hands and feet were frostbitten beyond repair. And the one with the broken nose, I added an extra treat for him."

"What did you do?" Karin couldn't help her but ask, morbidly curious.

"Let's just say that his hands and feet aren't the only extremity he'll be without once the ice has melted…"

Karin's jaw dropped as she made sense of his words. Then she nodded, an evil gleam in her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds about right for a punishment."

"I'm glad you approve…now my turn for questions."

Karin groaned. "Can't it wait until morning?" Toshiro just raised an eyebrow. "Fine, go ahead…"

Allowing himself a quick grin, Toshiro asked, "What was it you screamed out just before I got there?"

Karin blushed and mumbled something. Toshiro leaned in closer and asked again, openly grinning this time. Karin blushed even harder and said out loud "I yelled out 'Toshiro', ok?" She looked up to see his faces only inches away from hers.

When Hitsugaya heard Karin's answer, he was genuinely shocked. He hadn't been expecting that. When Karin looked up and he found her beautiful face so close to his own, it took all his willpower to stop himself from reaching out and pulling her towards him. As it was, he needn't have worried. Karin herself was moving closer, parting her lips in anticipation. Hitsugaya moved in, excitement coursing through him…but then he stopped himself. He was a Captain of the Gotei 13, she was a human. Gently he put a finger to her lips.

"Karin, you're in shock. You don't know what you're doing." Gently he pushed her away. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Hitsugaya saw several emotions cross Karin's face, including hurt and rejection. She stood abruptly and walked to her bedroom door. She turned and spoke coldly.

"You can sleep on the couch. That is, if you feel that the offer isn't the shock talking." Karin turned again and closed the door loudly.

Hitsugaya slumped down onto the couch. "I'm going to hate myself in the morning…"

On the other side of her door, Karin allowed herself a small smile before slipping into her bed.


	2. School and Soccer

Chapter 2 – School and Soccer

Toshiro woke as the first rays of sun hit his face. He sat up and stretched. He had slept on the roof of Karin's apartment, forsaking the uncomfortable, and in his opinion, overly hot conditions of her lounge room. Toshiro could hear Karin clattering around in the kitchen, and judged she would be safe on her own…for a short while at least. He would be back once he closed accounts with the two men from the night before.

Karin

Karin rummaged about in the kitchen, searching for food that didn't require brainpower to make. She settled on some sort of cereal with day old milk. As she ate, Karin hurriedly finished what homework she had left. She refused to let the previous nights events affect her, not even her near kiss with Toshiro. As Karin shovelled more food down her throat, she heard a knock at the door.

"I swear, if these people even _try_ to sell me something…"

Karin walked to the door to her apartment, pulling it open suddenly, wanting to surprise whoever was there. She almost dropped her cereal when she saw Toshiro standing on her doormat calmly…in a faux body. Karin stood there catching flies, until she forced her jaw to close.

"What are you doing?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for you to let me in, obviously."

Karin stepped back and let him in. "But why are you in a gigai?" Over the years, Karin had learnt more about the world of the shinigami, always eavesdropping whenever Ichi-nee had his 'friends' over.

"Because I need to be in a gigai to complete my assignment, obviously. You think I would subject myself to this willingly?" Another raised eyebrow.

Karin raised an eyebrow of her own. "So what's your assignment, oh mighty taicho?"

Toshiro smirked and tapped his nose. "Need-to-know basis only sorry." He looked quickly at the brand new watch on his wrist, but not quick enough to stop Karin from seeing the word 'Urahara' emblazoned across the face.

"Nice watch." She smirked when she saw Toshiro blush. The smirk disappeared with Toshiro's next comment.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? I thought all human teens had to attend."

Karin gave a small shriek and sprinted into her room, dumping her half finished breakfast into the sink on her way. Toshiro heard Karin muttering to herself, and could've sworn he heard her fall down twice. Finally, Karin burst from her room, dressed for school—almost. Minus her shirt, Karin rushed around the small kitchen gathering her books for school. Toshiro was having a hard time finding a safe place for his eyes. Karin noticed this, and slyly started adding a bounced to her steps, watching Toshiro's steadily rising colour. Finally he gave up and walked outside to wait, mumbling some excuse. Karin smiled at her small victory and pulled her shirt over heard, walking past Toshiro and giving him a sunny smile.

"See you after school—Tosh!"

A vein popped. "It's Captain Hitsu---!"

But Karin was already gone, running towards school in a vain effort not to be late.

Karin was bored. She had sprinted through the door to her classroom in time for first period amidst the laughter of her classmates only to be reprimanded for 'unladylike' behaviour by her teacher…again. Now she was slumped in her chair near the window, barely paying attention to what the teacher was saying. She dragged herself back into the present…and barely kept herself from shouting abuse at the new student that was being introduced to the class. Standing at the front of the class, looking like he had every right to be there, wearing a slight smirk on his face, was the Taicho of the Tenth Protection Squad in the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Not a few of the girls in Karin's class primped their hair.

_I don't believe this…he'd better not be here thinking to protect me._

Karin's fury only grew when Toshiro made his way over to her. She stared pointedly ahead as Toshiro came and sat down beside her, earning her a few jealous glares from her classmates. Karin refused to speak to him, and Toshiro would never start a casual conversation. Not a word passed between them until lunch, the other girls in the class wondering all the while what was wrong with Karin while simultaneously trying to catch Toshiro's eye. When the lunch bell finally rang, Karin grabbed Toshiro ungracefully by the shirt-collar and hauled him out the door, much to the amazement of her class and teacher. Toshiro found it impossible to break Karin's hold on his shirt, so he settled for maintaining as much dignity as possible while being bodily dragged—by a girl, no less! —To the back of the buildings. Once there, Karin released him—and the interrogation began.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

Toshiro winced, slightly scared by how much Karin resembled her older brother at that moment. He answered as diplomatically as he could.

"It's part of my assignment."

Karin stared at him after the non-answer.

"So you're assignment is to annoy the hell out of me?"

"No, this is only part of it. You think a captain would be assigned to the real world to watch over a mere human?"

By the way a vein appeared in Karin's forehead at the word 'mere', Toshiro knew he had said the wrong thing. He took a step back for good measure. Karin looked like she was about to attack him, and he could even feel her reiatsu rising. Maybe he had pushed her further than he had thought…Toshiro was saved from grievous bodily harm by the interruption of another girl wearing a soccer jersey.

"Uh, excuse me Hitsugaya-san, Karin-chan…"

Karin looked at the girl interrupting her interrogation and she visibly gulped. She must have been braver than she looked however, as she pressed on.

"We have our grand final game against the seniors next period…but Ami isn't here today. We'll have to forfeit if we don't have enough players…" The girl trailed off as she saw an evil gleam come into Karin's eyes. Toshiro knew what was coming before she even turned to ask.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I will not participate in the mockery that you call a game." Toshiro was resolved; no amounts of threats or physical violence were going to get him to play that game. But he was totally unprepared for the lengths that Karin would go to for her soccer team. Her lower lip started to pout, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Please…? Won't you help me?"

Toshiro stared at Karin aghast. Where had she learnt that sort of trickery? He shook his head and straightened his back. No, he was resolved.

Karin tugged at his sleeve.

Toshiro refused to look at her.

Karin's eyes started to tear up.

Toshiro turned the other way.

Karin wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Please?"

Still he wouldn't budge.

So Karin resorted to the most underhanded trickery imaginable. She leant in, let her lips brush against his ear, and whispered "If you don't play in this soccer game, I'll tell Ichi-nee that you were watching me run around topless."

Toshiro felt the blood drain from his face.

"You wouldn't…"

Karin smirked, like the cat that got the cream. "Wouldn't I?"

Karin unwrapped her arms from around Toshiro's shoulders and said in a normal tone of voice "If you decide to play, Hitsugaya-san, we'll see at the soccer field next period. I really would appreciate it if you could help us out…" With another grin she walked off with the girl from her soccer team.

Forty minutes later Toshiro still couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He had been willing to risk Ichigo's wrath, but then even Hyourinmaru had ganged up on him.

It's just one soccer game. You need to stop letting things like responsibility and dignity getting in the way of having fun.

_You were the one who taught me to be more responsible in the first place!_

Do you have any idea how boring it gets in here when you sit at a desk doing nothing but paperwork all day?

Hitsugaya had to submit under all the pressure. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy soccer. And he would be playing with Karin again, so that was a bonus.

Which was why he was standing next to Karin waiting for kick-off, ironically wearing the number 10 jersey. Toshiro would've sworn Karin picked it out especially for him.

The whistle blew, and Toshiro passed Karin the ball and sprinted up the field. Karin dodged two attempted tackles and passed to the girl who had interrupted them before, Airi, another striker. Airi crossed the ball back to Toshiro, who quickly sidestepped the last two defenders and kicked the ball with considerable force into the goals, scoring the juniors team first point. The juniors on the sidelines all cheered, while the seniors groaned. Toshiro, Karin and Airi dropped back a bit to wait for the senior's kick-off. They wasted no time in charging up the field, using their size and strength to barge the smaller juniors out of the way rather than passing around them. Karin charged forward to intercept a pass, forcing the opposing striker to move to the ball and quickly return it. Toshiro saw his chance and took it, executing a sliding tackle to knock the ball from between his foes legs. Hitsugaya jumped to his feet to pursue the ball…only to hear a sharp whistle blow and the call of "Penalty! Yellow Card to Number 10 Junior!"

Toshiro turned around disbelievingly to see the player he had tacked on the ground holding his knee and moaning. He was about to pick the fool up and shake some sense into him, when Karin grabbed him by the shirt collar and hauled him away…again.

As the team lined up to block the shot to be taken by the now 'recovered' fouled player, Toshiro stood with his arms crossed staring daggers at him. When he looked up to check his shot, he saw the way the new white haired student was staring at him, and quickly looked back at the ball. Toshiro's team mates on either side of him started rubbing their arms to keep warm, wishing the temperature would heat up a little bit. Finally, the 'fouled' player took the shot—and it flew straight under the outstretched arms of the junior team goalie. Score: 1-1.

Karin and Toshiro walked back to the middle of the field for the kick-off. Rather than passing the ball around as they had before, Karin and Hitsugaya charged up the centre of the field, deftly knocking the ball back between each other as they shot past the senior's defence. As the last defender stepped forward to intercept them, Karin tapped the ball to Toshiro with the inside of her foot. Rather than following the ball, the defender kept on going towards Karin, and clipped her across the chin with his elbow. Toshiro didn't even bother trying to catch the wayward ball. As he saw Karin's eyes roll into the back of her head, he heard Hyourinmaru make a detached comment.

You're becoming rather brash in the Real World, aren't you? Do you suppose this is what the Captain-Commander wanted when he ordered you here?

_Shut it._

Toshiro only heard Hyourinmaru chuckle as he reached the opposing player who had decked Karin and sank his fist into the unfortunate players gut. When the referee approached, he saw a senior writing on the ground and a very groggy Karin being supported by Toshiro. The referee waited patiently as Toshiro escorted her off the field and the senior stopped trying to get his attention on he ground. Play resumed, and the seniors stepped up the attack. They scored one, two, three, and then four consecutive goals in a blitz of the junior defence. Hitsugaya swapped with one of the defenders, and the senior scoring spree stopped, but the junior's still couldn't make up the ground they had lost.

"You look like you could use some help!"

Toshiro looked around to see Karin walking confidently back onto the field.

"Want to catch up to these losers?"

Toshiro just grinned as he and Karin took their places as strikers. Karin intercepted a lazy pass, and together they charged up the field. Again, the defenders gave it their all to stop the pair, but to no use. Toshiro slowed and kicked the ball—right at the senior goalie. The ball knocked him back into the goals, leaving him to be caught by the net. Score: 5-2.

Karin kicked the ball over the heads of the defence and Toshiro head-butted it past the goalie. 5-3.

Toshiro tackled the opposing striker, passing the ball back and forth between Karin and Airi, before contemptuously kicking the ball at a defender and rebounding it into the goals. 5-4.

Karin shoulder charged an opposing striker, turning the ball skilfully and passing it to Airi, who tapped it through the legs of a senior and rolled on to Toshiro, who kicked it up to head level and headed it with apparent ease into the goal. 5-5.

Toshiro paused a moment to catch his breath, Karin with him. "This seem familiar to you?"

Karin considered for a moment, and then smiled, obviously remembering the last time Toshiro had helped her with a soccer game. "Let's just hope no Hollow shows up this time."

Toshiro grinned at her reply. Why the hell was he acting this way—like an elementary schooler? He shook his head at his folly as he took his place at the centre-line.

This time as they charged down the field, the strikers and midfielders bunched up in front of them, obviously intending to prevent them from making it any further. Leading the pack was the striker who had taken the fall and elbowed Karin. Toshiro set his sights on him and passed Karin the ball. She looked over.

"It's your team." He shrugged and Karin set her eyes on the goal ahead.

Karin stepped the jerk that had elbowed her and rushed towards the goals, expecting to be chased. When no pursuit was there, she aimed up on the goals and let loose. Karin had killed Hollows with her soccer ball, and this kick packed a mean punch. The senior team goalie felt his arms singed as the ball passed between them as he dived desperately to save the goal.

The junior's team gave a cheer as the full time siren sounded, crowding around Karin and slapping her on the back. Then Karin felt a quiet tap on her shoulder, and Toshiro was there, grinning—with a blood nose.

"What—how?"

Toshiro kept smiling and indicated a heap of three bodies behind him.

"I settled up with the one who elbowed you, but then two of his team mates felt obliged to step in. I let them bloody my nose—for appearances sake, you see."

Karin gave a shriek, caught up in the euphoria of the win and what Toshiro had done for her. "Tosh!"

_Tosh?!?_ That was the only thought Toshiro had time for before Karin jumped on him—quite forcefully. She wrapped her legs around him and threw her arms around his neck, regardless of the audience. Nothing prepared Karin for what came next, however. Toshiro placed his hand at the back of her neck, drew her in close, and kissed her full on the lips.

There was a second of silence, and then a few nervous twitters ran through the crowd. Then a shocked call broke the silence.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Toshiro whirled, still holding Karin; although she was standing on her own two feet now, which was a bonus. He felt the colour drain from his face when he saw who was standing there.

Matsumoto stood there, in a gigai of all things, wearing an expression that would have put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"Taicho, you found a girl!"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"


	3. Hollow Happenings

**HitsuKarin Ch 3—Hollow Happenings**

They were back at her apartment. Karin was tapping her foot. Slowly. Loudly. Hitsugaya was staring daggers at Matsumoto. Ice daggers in fact. And Matsumoto…was trying desperately, and failing miserably, not to burst into a convulsive fit of laughter. A vein twitched in Toshiro's forehead…

"Matsumoto…so help me, if you don't stop that noise right now, I'll saddle you with all the division's paperwork for the next six _months._"

Matsumoto froze, horror clearly showing in her face as she considered all the social engagements she would miss, namely drinking sake with Hisagi.

"You wouldn't…"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "Try me. If one word of this gets back to Sereitei, I'll let Nanao-san know that you're willing to help with her division's paperwork too."

Matsumoto swallowed and decided staying silent was the best course of action. So she tried sulking instead. Karin had to smile at the way Toshiro massaged his temples at Matsumoto's expression. It was obviously something he had encountered before. Then Matsumoto brightened.

"What is it…?" Toshiro was somewhat wary of the change in expression.

"Well taicho…isn't it going to be kind of obvious you guys are an item once you bring her back to Sereitei with the two of you acting like you are?" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "The behaviour at the soccer field wasn't exactly…discreet."

The temperature in the room plummeted, and the tension rose considerably. Matsumoto was expecting another famed Hitsugaya explosion, and was surprised when Karin spoke.

"What do you mean, 'bring her back to Sereitei?"

Toshiro scowled and closed his eyes. There wasn't much else he could do to preserve his dignity. Matsumoto was more than happy to answer for him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho was told to come here and recruit you to our side. Being a Kurosaki and all, I figured you'd jump at the chance!"

Karin's eyes narrowed further, if that was possible. Damn, that was a scary glare.

"I'm so glad that you thought to ask my opinion. Is there anything else that I should know?"

Hitsugaya shook his head mutely. Karin walked silently to the door, opening it and then walking through…before slamming it with enough force to buckle both hinges. Only she didn't do it with her hands. The force of her reiatsu was enough.

"Ah, taicho…you hadn't told her?"

Toshiro sighed. "No, not yet. I intended to get to know her a bit first."

Matsumoto smirked. "I'd say you were already pretty well acquainted."

Toshiro made no reply, and Matsumoto became concerned. Usually she would have been threatened with all sorts of paperwork for that comment.

"Don't worry Toshiro. That's a girl who won't stay mad at you. She just needs time to clear her head."

Toshiro seemed to relax slightly, but then turned on Matsumoto with the normal spark in his eyes.

"It is not 'Toshiro, it is 'Hitsugaya-taicho'!"

Karin walked along the street of her old neighbourhood, heading for her brother's apartment. Ichi-nii had moved out to get away from 'the crazy old man' as soon as he'd turned 18. Now he shared an apartment with Rukia, who was more or less permanently posted in the real world.

Karin walked through the front door without knocking, and the first thing she noticed was the condition of the apartment. Clothes were strewn everywhere, especially on the couch and hallway. Karin walked down the hall to the bedroom that she knew Ichi-nii and Rukia shared, calling out as she entered.

"Ichi-nii, you need to clean up after yourself! There's clothes every---gah!!!"

There was a small shriek from Rukia and a yell from Ichigo. "Karin! Knock first, knock!!"

Karin turned around and walked back to the living room in record time, but not before catching a glimpse of what her brother and Rukia were up to, now realising why clothes were all over the place. She sat on the kitchen bench, not game to sit on the couch, and waited with a very red face. Several minutes later, Ichigo and Rukia shuffled into the living room like teenagers caught by their parents, both blushing scarlet and wearing a strange assortment of clothes. Karin couldn't help but notice a large red mark on Ichi-nii's neck and the very, very bad sex hair on Rukia. She couldn't help herself.

"You cut your neck Ichi-nii?" His hand flew to his neck and Rukia smothered a laugh.

"Nice hair Rukia." Now it was Ichigo's turn to laugh at Rukia.

"I'm sure you interrupted us for a good reason?" Rukia's tone was frosty. She didn't appreciate anyone butting in when she and Ichigo were in the middle of something.

Karin smile faltered. "Toshiro…he…"

Ichigo scowled. "What's he done to you now?"

"No, it's something that he wants to do, or is being told to do…"

Rukia interrupted. "Toshiro was sent to recruit you?"

Karin nodded mutely. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"What do you mean, 'recruit' you?"

Rukia gave Ichigo a withering look that said 'I pity your intelligence'.

"To become a shinigami, _baka_. Being a Kurosaki, she'll have some impressive reiatsu."

Ichigo seemed to swell. He started breathing faster. Then he screamed. "I'll _kill_ that little shrimp!"

Rukia whacked him on the back of the head. "Think about it, _baka_. You do realise that Karin has been eavesdropping on us every time someone from Sereitei comes round when she's here?"

"What?!? Since when??"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You really need to learn how to control and sense spiritual pressure." She wacked him over the head again. Karin decided to head them off before the conversation became another full-fledged fight.

"Uh, guys? The topic at hand?"

Surprisingly, it was Ichigo who answered her first. "Why do you want to become a shinigami?"

Karin had to think for a moment. She didn't think the first reason, to be closer to Toshiro, would particularly please Ichigo, so she focused and thought about why she actually wanted to put herself in harms way. She looked at Ichigo and Rukia, and she had her answer.

"I want to be able to protect, to stand with the people close to me."

Without another word, she turned and walked out the door, knowing her answer was the right one.

Ichigo watched his younger sister leave. Then Rukia spoke.

"You two are a lot more alike than you realise." She mused. Then her tone became sly. "We might just have another invasion of Sereitei on our hands."

She

shrieked as Ichigo grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Her breath caught in her chest as his lips brushed her ear.

"Miss Kuchiki, I do believe that you have something that belongs to me…"

It was only then that Rukia realised that all the clothes she was currently wearing were Ichigo's.

Karin was deep in thought as she walked back to her apartment. She kept mulling over her response in her head, wondering where it came from. She didn't know why she wanted to protect, it just felt right. She was lost so deeply in her thoughts; she didn't see the other woman until she walked right into her.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Damn Kurosaki's, never watch where they're going!" There was a hint of sarcasm to the cheeky reply.

"Ah Tatsuki, sorry about that…"

The older girl dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. But if we ever spar, don't hit me with your head."

Karin laughed at what she thought was Tatsuki's idea of a joke. Tatsuki was a martial arts and kendo champion, and Karin barely went near a bokken.

"So what brings you out here?"

"I needed to talk to Ichi-nii and--"

"You actually managed to interrupt Ichigo's time with Rukia? And you still breathe?"

Karin actually blushed at that. Tatsuki began to laugh.

"Oh, don't tell me you actually _interr--_"

Tatsuki's amusement was cut short, as they both turned in response to a blast of spiritual pressure coming from Karin's apartment. Karin's eyes picked out Hitsugaya fighting furiously with someone/something in the air above. A great ice dragon erupted from the tip of Hitsugaya's sword, and his opponent disappeared. Karin felt relief that he had defeated the Hollow, only to feel the relief turn to dread as she felt a new presence behind her. On instinct, Karin threw herself to the side, vaguely realizing that Tatsuki had done the same. In moments, they were both back on their feet facing the threat. It was an Arrancar, Karin realized. There was no time for thought, as the Arrancar was sending strikes at both Karin and Tatsuki without respite. They were managing to avoid them – barely. Karin knew the Arrancar was only toying with them, but to her it seemed that with every strike, its movements got just a little bit slower. More than that, she could actually _feel_ the presence of Tatsuki beside her, the Arrancar in front of her, and Toshiro desperately speeding towards them all. Karin suddenly realises that she can actually make sense of the Arrancar's movements. A second later she feels rather than sees that Tatsuki change her stance, moving in to attack. The expression on the Arrancar changes from amused indifference to outrage that a lowly human would attempt to attack _him._

The Arrancar's movements become too fast to see, and he prepares to kill the humans before him with a sneer on its twisted and misshapen face. A second later it feels the impact of its left claw against steel, and its right claw grabbed by the small shinigami in front of him, _with his bare hand_.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, 10th Division Taicho." Karin had never heard a colder voice in her life. "And I am your opponent."

The Arrancar let out an insane giggle. "You can call me Marisan. Only I'm not done with the two pretties yet."

Hitsugaya gives out a feral growl and launches a fierce attack on Marisan. Karin realizes that Toshiro is leading his fight away from herself and Tatsuki. And speaking of Tatsuki…

"You can see them?"

Tatsuki nodded and her eyes get a faraway look as if she is remembering something. "I've seen Ichigo in robes like that before. And I've been able to see others like them and the monsters they fight for a while now. Although the guys with the masks who look part human seem to be a lot worse than the regular monsters…"

Karin and Tatsuki kept watching the fight going on above their heads with bated breath. Tatsuki was really able to appreciate the level of skill that the white haired kid had with his sword, and earnestly wished that she could be up there too, helping.

Karin's thoughts were almost identical. This battle had only strengthened her resolve to become a shinigami, so that she would be the protector, not the protected.

Karin and Tatsuki both utter startled gasps as a crimson red ball starts to gather at each of Marisan's claws. Then they hear Hitsugaya's cry.

"BANKAI!!"

Marisan released his Cero with an insane scream, and watched with horror as Toshiro batted it aside with his zanpuktoh like it was a stray ball. Hitsugaya kept up his attack, refusing to give the Arrancar even one breath of respite for attacking Karin. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and prepared to finish the fight.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Marisan's eyes widened in terror as the Arrancar saw its end. Hyourinmaru slammed into it and consumed its body with ice.

Hitsugaya drifted to the ground and allowed his Bankai to shatter. He turned to where Karin and her friend had been standing.

And his heart stopped.

Where Karin and Tatsuki had been standing, there was now nothing more than a crater, with two blackened, smoking husks in the middle of it. All that was left of Karin was a black, smoking husk.

No.

No, no no no no!!

Hitsugaya can't hear anything. He can't hear the fearful screams of the human bystanders, he can't hear the anguished cries of Ichigo as he lands next to the crater, and he can't hear the screams coming from his own throat.

He sinks to his knees and darkness claims him.


	4. Help From the Shoten

**HitsuKarin Ch 4: Help From the Shoten**

Hitsugaya felt himself regaining consciousness, and wondered why he felt like there was a hole in his chest. Then his memories came crashing down around him. Toshiro forced himself to sit up, and he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. The first person he noticed was the fourth seat of the 4th squad, Hanatarou.

"Ichigo-san! He's awake!"

A spiky orange head popped around the doorway. Toshiro only managed to get one word out before—

"Ichigo--"

--the Substitute Shinigami punched him full in the face. Toshiro fell back onto his pallet with a bleeding nose. Ichigo sat down next to him and folded his arms.

Hanatarou looked at the two shinigami before realizing that he had pressing business elsewhere. He disappeared with a speed to rival Ichigo's Bankai.

"Kurosaki, I—" Ichigo cut him Toshiro off abruptly.

"Don't apologize for what happened. If anything, I'm the one to blame for not protecting her."

Hitsugaya felt his fury rising. "I'm the reason the Arrancar was drawn there! I'm the one who couldn't protect her! I'm the one—oof!"

Ichigo had punched him again. Hitsugaya couldn't believe that he was letting someone get away with assaulting him, but at that time, he couldn't care less.

"Do you want to see her soul? She's not blaming you. The only person here blaming you is you."

At the mention of seeing Karin's soul, Toshiro's breath had faltered and he had looked up in hope. But then his face fell and he returned to his previous dejected state.

"What? You don't want to see her?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I do…but once the konso is performed, she won't have any memory of me, we won't be able to be together."

Hitsugaya froze when he realized what he had just admitted, and in front of Karin's brother, no less. He was even more shocked when there was no outburst, physical or verbal, forthcoming. The orange-haired terror, one of the main reasons Toshiro had shown such restraint around Karin, was sitting there _smirking_. Not only was he smirking, Toshiro could even feel how smug and self-pleased he was through his reiatsu.

"Took you long enough to admit it. I'm only going to say one thing…" Ichigo takes a deep breath. "HURT HER AND I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!!"

Hitsugaya was taken back by the force of the yell, but he managed to nod his head. There was the orange-haired terror they knew and feared.

"Now, are you going to come see Karin or not?"

Toshiro nods. "Where is she?"

"In the basement."

"Basement?" It occurred to Toshiro that he didn't know where he was.

"We're at the Urahara Shoten."

Toshiro nods in understanding. "I suppose I should say goodbye…"

If possible, Ichigo's smirk becomes even wider. "You of all people should know that Karin won't let a little thing like death get in the way of what she wants."

Toshiro can't think of anything to say, so he settles for raising any eyebrow.

"She and the other girl, my friend Tatsuki, are in the basement for a reason."

Toshiro couldn't make sense of what Ichigo is saying. It was Ichigo's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"They're with Urahara…" Ichigo said, talking slowly, like he was explaining something to a slow child.

"Urahara…" Toshiro's eyes widened. "He's turning them into shinigami!"

Ichigo's smirk became even wider, if at all possible. "And they call you a boy genius…"

Hitsugaya didn't even pay attention to Ichigo's remark, he had already leapt off his pallet and was flying down the ladder to the shoten basement. When Hitsugaya landed at the bottom of the ladder, he was confronted by a young woman with black hair. It was Kurosaki's friend, Tatsuki, Hitsugaya realized.

Tatsuki was lying on the ground, with her head resting on a white mass, and her eyes glanced up to see the white haired shinigami staring at her.

"Yo…"

Hitsugaya blinked. What the hell does he say in a situation like this?

"Uh…sorry for deflecting the Cero to hit you." Hitsugaya said in a rush. What was wrong with him? He composed himself to a level approaching his normal level of dignity. "Once you make it to Sereitei, consider me in your debt."

Tatsuki grinned in a way that would have caused Kenpachi to pause. "I'll hold you to it."

It was only then that Hitsugaya noticed that the white mass that Tatsuki was resting her head on was in fact a mask. He immediately became concerned. _Kurosaki is bad enough…but now her as well? Karin too, if she is going through the same process!_

Hitsugaya spoke in a much colder voice than before. "Are you aware of the significance of that mask?"

Tatsuki met his eyes with a serious gaze. "Ichigo made Sandal-dude explain it to me before I went down into the shaft."

_Shaft?_ Toshiro only has time for that one thought, before Urahara appears seemingly out of nowhere and Kurosaki lands behind. Ichigo sees the look that Toshiro is giving Tatsuki—more specifically, her mask—and makes his voice heard.

"Is her condition going to be a problem when she gets to Soul Society?"

Urahara watches Hitsugaya intently as he makes his reply. "No. I'll see to that myself."

There was a collective sigh of relief coming from his three observers. It was cut short as Hitsugaya's expression turned into something bordering on a frown.

"How did you turn a human soul into a shinigami? I understand why this method worked on Kurosaki Ichigo from the report on him, but I was under the impression that that was only because he had shinigami powers of his own hidden in his soul."

"Wait, report on me?" Ichigo interjected.

Urahara raised an eyebrow and answered without paying attention to Ichigo. "I can turn a shinigami into a human soul, why would you think I couldn't do the same in reverse?"

Ichigo seems to stutter when he realizes he was completely ignored. "Hey, I'm talking here!"

"Besides, Tatsuki and Karin already have an abnormally high spirit pressure caused by a certain orange-haired Substitute with _absolutely no control over his reiatsu!!_" The last part of Urahara's statement came out as a song, and was accompanied by a swift punch in the mouth from Kurosaki.

"Why the hell won't anyone answer my question!?!" Kurosaki glared down at Urahara, who was kneeling and clutching his nose with blood leaking through his fingers.

Hitsugaya looked at Tatsuki again. "May I see your mask?"

Tatsuki nodded and held out her mask for Toshiro to see, but seemed unwilling to hand it over. On one side, it was like a detailed picture had been drawn of Tatsuki's face, save that it was twisted in a fearsome grimace. The other side had black markings and patterns on it, somewhat similar to Maori tribal markings. The eye and jaw on the illustrated side were normal, but on the side with tribal markings the eye was nothing more than a narrow slit, the jaw appeared to be a mass of fangs. In shape, it was somewhat similar to Ichigo's.

By the time he had finished examining it, Urahara was back on his feet and Ichigo had stumped off to sit beside what appeared to be a large circular hole in the ground. Hitsugaya turned to Urahara.

"What's going on here?"

"This is how I turned Tatsuki in order for her to retain her memories when she enters Soul Society." Urahara explains, somewhat smugly. "I call it the Shattered Shaft." The smugness had turned into a full on smirk. Toshiro understood how it drove Kurosaki to do violence upon Urahara's person. Then Urahara became serious. "Tatsuki went into her shaft about an hour before Karin. Karin's time is almost up." Urahara then paused and fixed the 10th Division Taicho with a serious stare. "There is a certain amount of danger involved in this. There is a chance that she could become a Hollow, and we will be forced to cleanse her soul."

Hitsugaya was about to turn and repeat Kurosaki's performance, before he realized that Karin would have been told all this prior to going in. Should I be mad that she put herself in this danger or glad that she's willing to do so in order to keep her memories of us? Hitsugaya wondered briefly. His thoughts are interrupted by Urahara calling out to Ichigo, once again in a sing-song voice.

"Kurosaki-san! Would you mind helping Arisawa-san bring out her zanpuktoh?"

Ichigo looked up from the shaft his sister was in and scowled. "The same way you helped me?"

Urahara nodded.

"I don't have a hat for her to knock off…" Ichigo grumbled.

Hitsugaya looked puzzled at these words, but Urahara's eyes lit up with an unholy gleam. He blurred out of sight and re-appeared beside Ichigo, before using his Shunpo to get back to his previous position before Ichigo could retaliate. When Ichigo realized what Urahara had done to him, he started taking deep, calming breaths in an attempt not to explode and beat the silly shop-keeper within an inch of his life. At this moment Tatsuki wandered over to where they were standing.

"Ichigo? Why are you wearing a stupid hat like that?"

Urahara looked mortified at Tatsuki's comments regarding his treasured striped hat which was now adorning Ichigo. "Stupid? I'll have you know that it was the height of current fashion when I bought it!"

Tatsuki snorted. "And when was that?"

Urahara seemed to deflate. "About half a century ago…"

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo drew her attention. "To clear the next lesson, all you have to do is knock this…hat…off my head."

Hitsugaya sighed and walked over to the shaft that Karin was occupying, while Tatsuki nodded. That sounded easy enough.

Speaking like he could hear her thoughts, Ichigo continued. "While you're doing that, I'll be doing my best to kill you."

Tatsuki's eyes widened as Urahara threw her an old looking katana. She looked at the cleaver Ichigo was holding. "I'm supposed to defend myself against that with this?"

Before she began to think her task was impossible, Urahara stepped in to explain. "You have to think why you want to be a shinigami, and try to communicate with your soul. Once you've talked with your soul, your zanpuktoh will materialise through that katana you're holding and the katana will cease to exist."

Tatsuki looks thoughtful, but Ichigo just looked outraged. "How come you never told me that? All you said was that I had to knock your hat off old man!"

"Because I didn't think you'd be too receptive to words." Urahara replied with a shrug.

"Temeh…Tatsuki, you ready?" Ichigo turned to face her, only to see her flying at him with her katana outstretched. Ichigo was forced to use Shunpo to avoid her.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san? No Shunpo either. I would warn you against Kido, but that's not really an issue, is it?"

Ichigo turned to swear at Urahara, but was once again distracted by Tatsuki lunging at him with her katana outstretched. For a while, it takes all Ichigo has to avoid Tatsuki's attacks without subconsciously moving with Shunpo, but after a while he gets the rhythm of it, and shouts a question to Urahara.

"How is this going to work? Her situation is completely different to mine!"

Urahara scratched his chin. "I hadn't thought of that…"

Tatsuki and Ichigo stopped fighting. "WHAT?!?"

"Yare yare. Just keep fighting. Arisawa-san is a very competitive young woman. I'm sure you'll think of a way to help her out."

Tatsuki paused as a cocky smile appeared on Ichigo's face. Her hesitation turned to outrage at his next comment.

"You call yourself a martial-artist? You can't even land a hit on me!"

Tatsuki lunged at him with a shriek that would have made a banshee wince. But after being on the defence for so long, Ichigo decided to speed things up and mounts a strong offense. Tatsuki's rage kept increasing at the insults Ichigo was hurling at her, and Urahara frequently turned white at some of her replies. Tatsuki was becoming more and more infuriated that her replies were only succeeding in making Ichigo smirk, while she had yet to come close to landing a hit on him anywhere.

After Ichigo let loose a particularly vile epithet that questioned her sword skills, her mental capacity and her gender and made Urahara clap his hands over his ears, Tatsuki went completely still. Her eyes went curiously blank and Ichigo realized that she was in her inner world. Urahara spoke.

"You may want to prepare yourself Kurosaki-san. The materialisation of a zanpuktoh under these conditions is usually accompanied by its attack ability."

Ichigo nodded and took his stance. Tatsuki's reiatsu began to fluctuate.

"Her name is…**KAGEMUSHA!**" Tatsuki turned and made as if to throw her blade at Ichigo, only she didn't release her grip on her zanpuktoh. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as a mass of small blades came flying at him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" A blinding blue light emitted from the tip of Ichigo's blade, but when it came into contact with the mass of blades Tatsuki had thrown, instead of obliterating them and moving on, there was a huge explosion that shook the foundations of the training room. When the smoke cleared, Tatsuki was on her knees with her zanpuktoh sheathed. Ichigo approached her and knelt down beside her. He put a hand on her shoulders.

"You did good Tatsuki. I'm glad that you've joined my world." Tatsuki smiled at him gratefully and Ichigo stood up. "But this is only the start of the training. There's still a year of so at the Academy, but with reiatsu like yours--" Ichigo was cut off mid sentence by a sudden blast of reiatsu issuing from the Shaft where Karin was struggling to become a shinigami. A dark shape landed on the opposite side from where Hitsugaya had been watching. As the dust settled, the four spectators could make out shinigami robes, and both Tatsuki and Hitsugaya let out sighs of relief. Ichigo and Urahara kept watching intently, waiting for the dust to clear completely. Karin stood there in her shinigami robes, her face hidden behind her mask. Karin's mask was similar in shape to Ichigo's, and appeared to have blue flames streaking upwards from the base of it. She drew the zanpuktoh at her side. When she spoke, all who heard felt a chill.

"This is **Gekirin**. He is my slave." Karin started cackling uncontrollably.

Urahara turned to Ichigo and Hitsugaya with a set look on his face. "The two of you are going to have to contain her until Karin regains control. I believe that her Hollow has stolen her body, but not irreversibly."

Both captain-level shinigami nodded, and then spoke as one.

"**BANKAI**!"

**Kagemusha means Shadow Warrior **

**Gekirin means Imperial Wrath**

**Thank to all who have read and reviewed so far and once again thanks for reading.**

**I should probably also mention that I don't own Bleach, it all belongs to Kubo…**

**PS: I also gave Hanatarou a bit of a promotion, for those who didn't notice…**


	5. Inner Conversations

Once again, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. I might be the world's strongest man, but I still don't own Bleach. Chapter Five: Inner Conversations

Karin opened her eyes slowly and blinked away the haze. She was in a strange place, and the only buildings around looked like huge Mayan temples or Egyptian pyramids. There were vines everywhere, thick, twisted and creeping. Karin sat up and looked around further. There was a patch clear of vines for a few metres around her, but after that the surface of the building was crawling with them. Karin looked over at one of the other pyramids, and saw that it was nearly completely clear of vines, with only a few around the base. Karin let her gaze wander further, and saw that other structures were completely choked with vines, while others only had about half of their surfaces covered, and yet more were completely clean. The sky was dark and stormy. It was only then that Karin noticed the most peculiar thing about her surroundings…the entire world was tilted sideways, and she was sitting on the side of largest pyramid, staring at the ground.

"SHIT!"

Karin screamed and grabbed hold of the nearest ledge. It took her about five minutes to realize that gravity wasn't exerting its hold on her, and then another five to gather up the courage to let go of the ledge she was clinging to and stand up on her own. Karin looked around and decided she needed to find out where she was. The last thing she could recall was her chain of fate devouring itself in a frenzy. Karin looked at her chest, expecting to see her chain still there, but there was nothing, and she realized she was dressed in shinigami robes.

_Maybe I'm back in the living world somewhere…but why would they dump me here? If this is another of Sandal-Hat's games, I'll kill him._

Karin looked 'up' the side of the structure she was on. She decided to head to the tip of the pyramid, figuring it was as good a place as any to start looking for someone else, anyone else.

Karin 'climbed' steadily for ten minutes, careful not to get snared and trip on the vines. She didn't have the courage to try jumping. After fifteen minutes of solid climbing, Karin came across a man shaped object wrapped in vines.

"Ah…hello?"

No reply.

"Can you hear me?"

Still no reply, although Karin could clearly see that the person trapped by the vines was breathing steadily.

"I'm going to try to cut you loose…ok?"

The figure remained silent. Karin started working at the vines around the man's head and shoulders, trying to twist them loose. When she made no progress there, Karin attempted to free the man's arms, steadily growing more and more annoyed with the lack of help she was receiving.

"You could at least help yourself out a little…"

Karin felt something grab her leg and she spun, fists raised. Seeing no one, Karin turned back to the trapped man slowly. Karin felt the touch at her leg again. Rather than turning around again, she looked down slowly…and felt her blood run cold. The vines were climbing her legs, twisting and turning as they tried to trap her as they had trapped the man. Karin started hammering at the vines, trying to rip them off before they got a good hold on her. She couldn't even move away, their grip on her was too strong. In a burst of fear and adrenaline, Karin tore one of the vines in two and they paused…and then yelled as thorns began to grow from the vines in every direction, ripping into her skin and leaving deep scores where they grew as the vines climbed more. Karin wouldn't let herself ask for help, she became a shinigami so that she could help others and herself. The vines kept climbing and cutting, shredding her robe and cutting deep into her sides and arms, pinning them against her body. She wouldn't be the one to be protected anymore, she could look after herself! The vines kept climbing, piercing her skin and stopping her from struggling. As the vines reached her shoulders and began cutting off her airways, Karin felt something click inside herself as if she had come to a great understanding. With the last of her air, Karin screamed.

"_Help me!"_

There was a fierce burst of heat that came from beneath Karin's very skin, burning the vines and shrivelling them away. The wounds from the thorns were gone and Karin's robes were unmarked. Karin watched as the vines in the immediate area all followed the same path as those that were strangling her, leaving a large area of the pyramid clear of vines. Karin glanced at the man and was startled to see that his head and upper torso were clear of vines. The man spoke.

"It is good to finally meet you. I am—"

Karin interrupted him. "Gekirin. I know."

Karin examined her soul's form. He was a young man, with short, light hair and a serious air about him. Karin noticed that he had tattoos of fiery wings on each arm, and a deep fire seemed to burn in his eyes. He was wearing a traditional shinigami robe with the sleeves cut off.

Gekirin grinned, liking her answer. "The vines are a physical representation of your weaknesses and flaws, and block the way to your power. Your self-reliance is a good thing, but too much of anything can be bad. That was the lesson you just learnt."

_Oh god, straight into the lessons…_Karin voiced her next thought aloud. "Wait, each vine is a weakness?"

Gekirin nodded. "They are only so widespread and strong because you are currently nothing more than a passenger in the vessel that is your body. The one in control is your inner hollow."

Karin nodded, showing her understanding. Urahara had warned her about the inner hollow she would have to face, but had not told her it would be an issue so soon. "What can I do?"

"The best you can do right now is reverse your roles, turn the hollow into the horse. Usually that would give you utter control and your hollow would bow to you, but in this case the hollow is stronger than usual, while you are weaker. There will be more fights after this one, I fear."

Karin did not find the task of subduing her hollow daunting. This was her body, and she would teach the hollow who was Queen Bitch here. Karin found her resolve, and she knew that she would take her place alongside her brother and Toshirou defending the living world.

Karin heard a hissing sound, as more vines shrivelled and died. Gekirin was standing, being given more freedom by Karin's resolve, although his wrists and ankles were still bound.

"Prepare yourself. She is here." Gekirin commanded Karin.

Karin looked up at the dark sky and saw a shape flying towards her. It looked like a huge bird, but when it swooped in closer Karin saw that no bird on Earth could mirror this. Half bird half lizard, the hollow looked like a dinosaur from ancient times. The hollow screeched its contempt, and Karin screamed her defiance and challenge. The last of the vines binding Gekirin were burnt to a crisp, and Karin felt him flowing into her hands as her weapon. When he was fully formed, Karin saw that her blade was like no other she had seen so far. Double ended with a long haft in the middle, there were wings embellished on the otherwise plain handle. Karin heard Gekirin's voice in her mind.

"_I am a constant released state zanpukutou, much like your brother. But unlike him, you have a chance of sealing me back into my unreleased state. Your control of your reiatsu is much smoother, and your reiatsu isn't quite as great as his._" Karin could've sworn Gekirin sounded a little unwilling to admit to the last of that.

The hollow landed in front of Karin, giving her a chance to examine it. There was long, dark hair flowing over her shoulders, and patterns of blue flame tattooed over her torso, complimented by tears of blue flame tattooed beneath her eyes. It had a long, wicked whip-like tail. The hollow screeched its contempt once again, and Karin dropped into a fighting crouch, blade held low at her side. She had never used a double-ended blade before, but she knew instinctually how to use it now. Karin gave a wild yell and lunged at the hollow that presumed to usurp her own body.

The hollow twisted away from Karin's blade and lashed her back with its tail, leaving deep marks on her back. Karin swung the other end of her blade up, using the momentum of the swing to give it extra force. The hollow barely managed to bring its leg up to block the blade before it pierced the fragile looking wing, and then used its other leg to grab Karin and throw her bodily into a ledge on the pyramid. Karin emerged from the wreckage, bruised and battered, but still very much in the fight. She gave another fierce yell and charged at the hollow with great speed. Karin's hollow pumped its wings, soaring above Karin's lunge before plummeting back down onto her, intending to crush her between the pyramid and its body. The hollow made contact with the pyramid, but Karin wasn't there to be crushed. Deep cracks ran out from the impact point and dust was thrown up into the air, temporarily blinding the hollow. Karin stalked the hollow from the cover of the dust, waiting for a chance. The hollow whirled, showing its back to her, and Karin took her chance. She darted in and sliced half the length of her hollow's tail off, earning an enraged scream of pain.

Karin's feeling of triumph was short lived however, as the tail quickly regenerated, and the hollow turned to face Karin with rage filled eyes. A Cero started forming at the tip of the hollow's tail. Gekirin spoke urgently to Karin.

"_I am going to teach you the defensive ability of my released state. Hold the blade in front of you and begin to twirl it, fast as you can._" Karin followed Gekirin's instructions and waited for more. "_Start to feed your reiatsu into it, and keep it steady_." Karin did as Gekirin bid, and watched in awe as flames began to erupt from the tips of her zanpukutou, forming into a whirlpool of fire facing the hollow. "_This will enable you to absorb any attack fired at you, as long as you put enough reiatsu into the flames to cope with the attack it receives. Otherwise, it will be blown away, although it will negate a portion of the attack's damage._"

Karin kept spinning her weapon and feeding her reiatsu into it, waiting for the Cero to be released. With a feral screech, her hollow released the Cero. Its aim was dead on. The Cero hit the whirlpool of fire and was absorbed, sucked into the vortex. Gekirin spoke to Karin again.

"_The second part of this ability of mine is to return what is theirs…feed some more reiatsu into your blade and then release it all to fire their attack back at them_."

Karin put more effort into spinning her blade, feeding it yet more reiatsu. With a barbaric yell and a surge of elation, Karin released the Cero back at the hollow. She felt utterly drained and dropped to her knees.

Karin's inner hollow screamed its frustration as Ichigo and Hitsugaya darted around it, using Shunpo to confuse its senses. Both using their own uniquely powerful Bankai's, they kept up a barrage of attacks that left the hollow in control of Karin's body unable to launch any of its own. It was difficult to gauge when the hollow would be able to safely block, but the two men managed it. Karin's inner hollow again screamed her frustration and rage at being stopped in its tracks. She pointed a finger at both Ichigo and Toshirou and prepared two Cero's. Ichigo swore and prepared a Getsuga Tenshou, while Toshirou concentrated his reiatsu into his blade. However, both these measures were unnecessary.

The two Cero's spluttered and died, and purple reiatsu began to shine from beneath Karin's hollow mask as it began to crack and splinter. Karin's inner hollow started screaming once more, as her arms went to her masking seemingly of their own accord and wrenched the hated thing off. There was a burst of more purple reiatsu, and both Ichigo and Toshirou dissolved their Bankai's. Karin ripped her mask of fully, letting it fall to the ground where it shattered. Karin began to fall too, only to be caught by Toshirou before she landed.

Karin opened her eyes in the real world to see two concerned faces looking down at her. Orange and white…the white one was much closer, and Karin reached up to stroke it.

"I knew you'd be there…" It was barely a whisper from Karin.

"Anytime you need me."

Karin smiled at Toshirou's promise and looked over to the side. Urahara and Tatsuki were approaching, Tatsuki's mask in Urahara's hands. The shop owner knelt down beside Karin.

"Kurosaki-san, may I see your mask please?" There was no hint of the usual playfulness.

As Toshirou began to explain that the mask had shattered, Karin reached into her robe and pulled out an undamaged mask, handing it to Urahara.

"I'll let you look after it for now…"

Karin looked back at Toshirou and smiled, content to let herself slip back into unconsciousness in his arms.


	6. Back To Basics

**Much apologies in advance for the shortness and lack of happenings in this chapter…I'm afraid the story is gonna have to be put on hold for a while, cause I keep changing the focus to IchiRuki, so I'm gonna thrash out a story focusing on that coupling before I completely ruin this one…and again, thanks for reading. I don't own Bleach. **

**Chapter Six: Back to Basics**

Ichigo scowled at Karin. She made a face and threw another pebble at him.

Close to a day had passed since Karin had repressed her inner hollow, and Urahara had judged both her and Tatsuki fit to travel to Sereitei. Toshirou had insisted that she train in the spirit world, at least until she was competent enough to defend herself against whatever threats might come her way. Ichigo had supported him, and so Karin had grudgingly agreed to miss the end of the soccer season. Now Karin, Tatsuki, Ichigo and Toshirou were waiting for the hell butterfly's that would guide them to Sereitei. All were waiting patiently…except for Karin, who was waiting patiently and flicking pebbles at her brother.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as a pebble made contact with his nose, and was about to make a trademark-Ichigo reply, when he was interrupted by the appearance of a Senkei Gate several feet to his left. There was a flash of white light, and when the haze cleared, Kuchiki Rukia and Shihouin Yoruichi became visible. Karin, Ichigo and Toshirou just waved, but Tatsuki was visibly shocked.

"You—You're—shinigami—" Tatsuki was unable to form a coherent sentence, much to the amusement of her companions. Finally she sagged.

"I suppose I should have guessed…" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "I suppose this is why the two of you were constantly fleeing class to go to the bathroom?"

Ichigo smirked and Rukia even had a small sneaky grin on her face. "Amongst other things. Did you know that the janitors closet in the hall has really good sound-proofing?"

Ichigo blushed furiously. Yoruichi took the chance to add a snide comment. "So Ichigo managed to look at a woman's body without becoming an inarticulate ape?"

Ichigo's colour turned to crimson as he voiced his protest. "I never turned into an inarticulate ape!" Realising he had just trapped himself, Ichigo's colour rose further, accompanied by the laughter of his 'friends'. Seeking to draw attention away from her brother's plight, Karin voiced a question.

"Where have the two of you been? I figured the whole human-to-shinigami process was a pretty big thing."

Yoruichi considered her answer for a moment. "We were reconnoitring Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo rose with a half-shouted question. "You were WHA—oof!"

Rukia straightened, removing her elbow from Ichigo's stomach. She turned to Yoruichi. "Now you see why I didn't want to tell him?"

Yoruichi chuckled and Ichigo grumbled, both being cut off by the appearance of six Hell Butterfly's.

The walk through the Severed World was never pleasant, but at least this time they weren't being chased through by one of the dimensional cleaners. Karin and Tatsuki took the chance to pelt Rukia with questions about what they could expect in Sereitei.

"Well, you'll both need to be taught the basics of being a shinigami…konso; hollow types…you both seem to be pretty good with hakuda and Shunpo. You'll need to learn kido as well."

None of them could ignore the snort that came from Ichigo. Rukia turned to face him; her eyes glittering dangerously.

"You have an opinion about kido?"

"Yeah, it's useless." Ichigo's reply was blunt. "I think their time would be better spent working on Shunpo or their Zanpukutou skills."

The corners of Rukia's mouth twitched, and Ichigo was suddenly very, very worried. "Then it's just as well you're already proficient in those areas, isn't it? Seeing how you'll be joining a beginner kido class, that is."

Ichigo's reply was cut off by muffled laughter from Karin. He turned on her. "You think this is funny?"

The laughter continued, becoming louder. "Yeah, I do. I think this is what they call being 'whipped' Ichi-nii."

Ichigo growled at his sister, before being cut off by Toshirou. "Just accept it Kurosaki. Your kido skills are woefully lacking, and the training involved will allow you to focus your reiatsu more efficiently in other areas as well. Besides, you won't be the only Gotei 13 officer to be placed in the kido class."

Ichigo was cut off from replying yet again by the end of the journey, and as they stepped through the whiteness, Karin couldn't help but wonder what Sereitei would hold for them.


End file.
